


My Baby Blue

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Pegasus Entertainment [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: The special love I have for youMy baby blueThe Atlantis fans were right about one thing - Rodney McKay had beautiful blue eyes.





	My Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a prompt fill on the LJ community [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/908079.html). The prompt was _Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay,_
> 
> Beautiful blue eyes  
> Always haunting me  
> ...teasing me  
> Reminding me of what I want...can't have
> 
> _(Grace Hays, Beautiful Blue Eyes)_

There were some things that John Sheppard and the Atlantis fanbase didn’t see eye to eye on.

For example, many of them thought that his hair was _so adorable, the way it always sticks up and looks messy, it’s to die for, he’s so devil-may-care_! In reality, John’s stylist couldn't find a single product that made his hair stay in place. It didn’t matter how long-lasting a gel or mousse was supposed to be, his hair would be back to its normal, cow-licked self within twenty minutes.

It was annoying and John hated listening to the constant complaints from his stylist, but at least the fans seemed to love it. So, he dealt with it - maybe one day he’d tame his beastly hair and surprise everyone.

One thing that John and the fans could agree on, however, was that Rodney McKay’s eyes were perfect, dreamy, and so, _so_ blue.

That fact always caught John off guard at the worst possible moments, too.

Filming a dance practice, Rodney’s gaze locking on to his. They crossed paths in the choreography and both of them smiled. Both of them missed their marks.

At a photoshoot, John’s session finished, and Rodney’s just beginning. John stared as Rodney shifted back and forth between smoldering and shy, blue eyes burning and half-lidded. Evan had practically dragged John away to go get food.

Now, while brushing his teeth at the end of another exhausting day. Rodney sneaked up behind him and grabbed at John’s hips to startle him. John looked into Rodney’s playful puppy-dog eyes as he snaked his arms around John’s stomach to give him a light squeeze.

Here Rodney was, standing next to him, looking at John’s reflection in the mirror as he began to brush his teeth. It was just like the end of every other evening at the dorms. But now, all John wanted to do was shut out the rest of the world - the fans, the managers, the company, even the music, so he could have Rodney all to himself.

No more fans to coo and sigh over them.

Just John. Just Rodney. Together.

Instead, John rinsed his mouth out and spat in the sink.

The thing about living with a person, training with them, being with them every single day, hour, minute, and second of your life, is that you developed a bond, a familiarity that no one else could share. Sure, John felt comfortable around Evan, Ronon, and Aiden. But Rodney...

This was different. But it couldn’t be anything more than  _this_.

Groupmate. Roommate. Friend. Crush.

But John  _could_ push up against those boundaries every once in a while.

As Rodney continued brushing his teeth, John took a few steps toward him until he stood right behind Rodney. John pressed the front of his body up against Rodney’s back and rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder. His hands slowly drifted down Rodney's torso and stopped to rest at Rodney’s waist.

John felt Rodney’s body stiffen for a moment before relaxing again seconds later.

“You know,” John began, “they’re right about one thing.”

“Who’s right about what?” Rodney mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste suds.

John smiled at Rodney’s reflection in the mirror. “You really do have beautiful eyes.”

Rodney chuckled, his cheeks turning a gentle pink. He leaned forward to rinse his mouth clean, and John winced slightly at the absence of Rodney's warm body pressed against his. Then Rodney stood up straight and turned around, his face just a few inches from John’s.

“Yeah? Well, I think your hair is fantastic. Stop trying to fix it.”

“Tell my stylist that.”

Rodney grinned, slowly ran a hand through John’s hair and giggled as it stubbornly stayed in place.

“Maybe tomorrow. Time for bed, my fearless leader.”

Rodney patted John’s shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. John followed him, but turned back to look at himself in the mirror before turning off the lights.

If Rodney liked _his_ fearless leader's hair, maybe the fans were right about it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> More boy band AU, yay! It's so angsty. I love it.
> 
> Title and summary bits taken from the song Baby Blue by Badfinger.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
